Diamondhead (Earth-68)
This is the version of Diamondhead that appears on Earth-68, the universe owned by Dioga beta. Diamondhead is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Petrosapien from the planet Petropia. His Ultimate form is Ultimate Diamondhead. Appearance Diamondhead is a silicon-based life form that is about 7 feet in height. His body is composed of durable green crystals. He sports 4 green crystal points on his back and has a sharp head. Powers and Abilities Same as canon Diamondhead. Weaknesses Same as canon Diamondhead. Dimension 1 (John Smith 10) Appearances In the episode Hunted (John Smith 10), Tetrax touches the Omnitrix, allowing for Diamondhead to be unlocked. He has since become one of John's most powerful aliens, easily able to defeat Vilgax. By John * Nowhere to Run (first appearance) * The Omnitrix (x3) * Camp Fear (John Smith 10) * Wolf Bane * Grudge Match (John Smith 10) * In Charm's Way (John Smith 10) * Voided (John Smith 10) * War of the Worlds Part 2 (John Smith 10) * Tough Luck (John Smith 10) * Vengeance of Vilgax Part 2 (John Smith 10) * Fame (John Smith 10) (on TV) * Basic Training (John Smith 10) * Too Hot to Handle (John Smith 10) * The Purge (John Smith 10) * The Ultimate Enemy Part 2 (John Smith 10) By Julie * Love (John Smith 10) * Inspector Number 13 (John Smith 10) * Primus Again By Winston * The Ultimate Enemy Part 1 (John Smith 10) By Ultimate John * The Ultimate Enemy Part 3 (John Smith 10) Galactic Battle By John * Heroes United Part 1 (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) * The Big Tick (John Smith 10) * Out of Luck * Forge of Creation (John Smith 10) * The Secret of Chromastone (John Smith 10) * Attack of the Clones * Ghost Town (John Smith 10) * Crystal Mercenaries (episode) * Reunion (John Smith 10) * Rebellion By Ultimate John * On Ice By Metal John * Justice Distant Worlds By Ultimate John * Hidden Leaf Village (first re-appearance) * Fight * Manipulation * Eon (episode) (by clone 1) By John * Round Six Part 2 Phantom Watch By John * Dark Magic (first re-appearance) * The Gathering * The Third Round Part 2 * Friendly Fight * Army of Friends By Warmatrix Drone * Gorge and Field By Bioids * The Final Battle Part 1 (John Smith 10) Ancient Times By Neontrix Drone * Ahmad Smith 10 and John 15, Part 2 (goes Ultimate) By John * Black Knight (cameo) * Through the Fire * Live Life Spacewalker * Avatar (first re-appearance) (by clone 1) Kingdom Hearts * Neverland (first re-appearance) * Twilight to Dusk * Organization XIII Part 2 Omniverse * Midnight Madness (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) * Animo Crackers (John Smith 10) * Water War * Time Unraveled * Showdown Part 2 (John Smith 10) * Aggregor's Monster * The Collection Dimension 10 (John Smith 10: Spacewalker) This Diamondhead is the Ben 10 version in his dimension. By Ben * Malware's Revenge * Omni War * Gaia (episode) Dimension 13 (Kingdom Hearts) This is the version of Diamondhead used by characters from the Kingdom Hearts dimension. Kingdom Hearts By Kairi * End of the World Part 1 * Wonderland Part 2 (John Smith 10) (unintentional transformation; intended alien was Armodrillo) * Mind Games (John Smith 10) * Fading into Darkness By Phantom X * End of the World Part 2 By John Replica * Fading into Darkness Dimension 777 (John Smith 10: Final Fantasy) Diamondhead is found serving Elena Validus searching for something. He is captured by John. Summoned by Elena * Beginning By John * Hunting * Break Out * Old Friends * Doom Buggy * Junkyard * North Crater * Growth and Decay * On the Hunt (JSXFF) Dimension 2 (Ryder 10) Diamondhead is one of Ryder's original 10. Despite his size and weight, he can ride a motorcycle, though he weighs it down enough to slow down. This isn't a problem with the Tenn-Speed. Appearances * Rev it Up (first appearance) * The Grey (episode) * Hunted (Ryder 10) * Don't Fear the Repo * Ride for Your Life Part 1 * Hot Stretch (Ryder 10) * Be-Knighted (Ryder 10) * Everybody Talks About the Weather (Ryder 10) * Jaws of Steel * Rules of Engagement (Ryder 10) * Trust * Pesticide * The Color of Monkey (Ryder 10) * Fool's Gold * Lucky Charm (Ryder 10) (cameo) * Secret of the Omnitrix (Ryder 10) * Number 23 * Tough Luck (Ryder 10) * Solitary Alignment (Ryder 10) * Paradox (Ryder 10) * Battle of the Omnitrices Part 2 Wanderer By 16 year old Ryder * War of the Worlds (Ryder 10) By 17 year old Ryder * Ryder 10K (accidental transformation; intended alien was XLR8) * Weapon XI (Ryder 10) * Heroes Don't Fear the Reaper * Making a Deal with Collectimus By 18 year old Ryder * Collectimus' Advocate (first re-appearance) By Skurd * Trouble Helix (Ryder 10) (arm only) * Ryder 10K (arm and sword only) * Time Broken (crystal gem only) * Time Heals (crystal cage) Dimension 40 (Ya-Mi-Oh!) Diamondhead is an alien in the Dueltrix. While not used, he is used in the creation of fusion aliens. Dimension 763 (Omnimania) Diamondhead is an alien available to several different characters. By Ryder * Hunt for the Looney By Samurai * The Imperfect By John * Omni Crew Origins: Eon Diamondhead (Ahmad 15) This is the version of Diamondhead that appears in Ahmad 15. It only appears in crossovers. John Smith 10: Distant Worlds By Ahmad * Incarcecon Breakout, Part 1 * Incarcecon Breakout, Part 2 Ancient Times By John in Ahmad's body * Ahmad Smith 10 and John 15, Part 1 Diamond Dweller (Chris 10) This is the version of Diamondhead used by Chris Otto. It only appears in crossovers. By Chris Otto * When Heroes Collide Part 1 * Raging Waters See also * Buzzhead * Diamond Matter (Earth-68) * Diamondsaur * Ultimate Diamondhead (Ahmad 15) Category:Aliens Category:Enhanced Durability Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Dioga beta Category:John Smith 10 Category:JSXFF Category:Ryder 10 Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Crystal Aliens Category:Petrosapiens